kerorofandomcom-20200222-history
Magical Girl Monaka
| voiced by = | wordplay = | alias = | age =12-15 (Estimation) | gender = Female | species = Fictional Pekoponian | born = | occupation = Protector/Heroine }} is a fictional TV Character in the Keroro Gunso franchise. She is brought into the real world alongside her final enemy by Kururu's Keron Army Style 3d TV. Appearance Monaka is a fair skinned average sized witch. She has brownish-reddish hair, and green eyes. Her hair is separated into two pigtails held in by yellow cookie bows. She wears a stereotypical magical girl outfit consisting of a strapless green puffy dress, with white puffy sleeves. She also wears a green choker that has a small dark green tie attached. She wears white gloves held together by a green band, knee high white socks and green Mary Janes. In the anime, she is shown fighting in her own series with a cookie staff that is yellow in appearance, but that weapon doesn't appear once she materializes in the real world. Personality She seems to be fairly naive and straightforward. In her own series, Monaka is shown ready to face the final enemy of her world, but once projected by Kururu's tv, she just cowers in fear alongside the Fuyuki and Natsumi when her enemy materializes. Even though her fictional self is known as a magical girl, she shows no special abilities when projected by Kururu's machine. History In her fictional series, Monaka Umaka was about to face the final enemy that threatens her world, a monster that in the animated version resembles a Cookie-pancake Monster, when she is projected as a person of her own into the real world by Kururu's Keron Army Style 3d TV. She is initially worried and wants to return to her world to finish the battle, but when her enemy also materializes in the real world, she can only look in panic as it attacks her alongside Fuyuki and Natsumi (also Tomosu Hinohara in the anime). However, soon Alisa Southerncross appears, quickly defeating the monster. Monaka congratulates her while blushing. In the anime, she gives her many cookies, which Alisa later comments as being very tasty. Monaka never appears or is referenced again afterwards, and it's not clear what happens to fictional characters fully materialized into the real world by Kururu's invention. Trivia * It is very likely that Monaka is based on Madoka Kaname, the main protagonist of Wikipedia:Puella Magi Madoka Magica. As shown, both are magical girls and had a friendly and naive outlook (Monaka as well had a twintail hairstyle like that of Madoka). Both characters even shared the same voice actress, Aoi Yuki. * In the manga, Natsumi tells Fuyuki that she can't help face the enemy because she isn't HomuHomu. She is referencing Homura Akemi, from Madoka, who is voiced by Chiwa Saito like Natsumi herself. Gallery Monaka in the manga.jpg Monaka's cookie staff.png|Monaka holding her cookie staff. Monaka jumps out the tv and Fuyuki and Natsumi are frightened .jpeg Magical monaka apologizes Alisa.jpeg Alisa being awarded in cookies by Monaka.png|Monaka thanking Alisa. Alisa watching Monaka getting chased by a dog.jpeg Official art for Magical Witch Monaka.jpg|Magical Girl Monaka as drawn by Mine Yoshizaki. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Manga series Category:Keroro Flash Series Category:Humans